


Never Doubt I Love

by Acecreatesthings



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 21:37:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14860754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acecreatesthings/pseuds/Acecreatesthings
Summary: Doubt that the stars are fire,Doubt that the sun doth move his aides,Doubt truth to be a liar,But never doubt I love.





	1. Chapter 1

Taako’s favorite season was summer, He loved the hot weather and the excuse to see Kravitz without his shirt on. Not that he needed an excuse. Angus’s favorite season, the absolute nerd, was fall. He loved the start of school and the smell of the fall weather, and Taako could respect that, he definitely didn’t understand it but to each their own he guessed. Kravitz never told anyone what his favorite season was. But the way his eyes lit up when the snow came down, and the childlike joy at the ice patches that caused him to slide around on the streets gave it all away. Kravitz loved the winter, he would _ walk  _ home instead of taking a portal, he would sit outside wrapped up in his cloak watching the heavy snow come down. It was always cold to Taako and he would be wrapped up in three layers while Kravitz sat comfortably in one. But the gentle calmness on his boyfriend's face was too much for Taako to complain. 

One cold morning Taako woke up alone in bed. Taako frowned and sat up. The house was empty. Too empty. Magnus might be up at the shop, Lup and Barry said that they had a mission, Merle was at the beach with Davenport, and Lucretia was up on the moon, still. So the house was empty. But wait... no. Where the fuck was Angus? He didn’t have school today?? Taako pulled on a sweater and stumbled out into the hallway. 

“Krav?” He called sleepily into his stone of far speech. He heard his voice echo in the kitchen and frowned deeply as he followed the sound into the kitchen. He stopped in front of the window outside and let out a “Heh” outside Kravitz was sliding around on the ice in a pair of winter boots while Angus was awkwardly sliding beside him. 

“Hang on. Are you ready?” Kravitz asked and Angus grinned nodding. Kravitz pushed his feet outward and gave Angus a quick shove forward sending the kid sliding across the slick ice straight into a snow pile. Taako felt a slip of worry come up until Angus sat up, his toothless crooked grin plastered on his face. He was wearing a thick jacket and a hat, but the hat was still in the snow pile at this point so his curly hair was sticking everywhere collecting snowflakes as they fell. 

“Are you all right?” Kravitz asked sliding across the ice with a grace that Taako wished he could use in the kitchen. He helped Angus to his feet while Angus nodded enthusiastically. 

“Yes, sir! That was fun!” Taako paused thoughtfully before starting on the hot cocoa. He wanted his family to be warm when they came inside after all. 

 

Taako had just finished boiling the water when Angus ran inside practically bouncing with excitement. 

“Taako sir! Come look-” Taako placed a coffee mug in Angus’s hands and spun him around sending him back outside. 

“Nope. No sir. Taako does not want to come look-” Kravitz grabbed his husband's hand and swooped him up, damsel in distress style. 

“Hello love.” He said sliding out onto the ice away from the back door. Angus giggled and shut the door behind him. 

“Kravitz you fucking sap put me down!” Taako squirmed but he was laughing. 

“As you wish.” Kravitz dropped Taako in the snow, and Taako was suddenly made aware of the lack of layers he was wearing. By that he meant, Taako was not wearing any pants, or shoes, or anything warmer; he was in a pair of underwear and a sweater. And it was fucking cold. 

“SHIT KRAVITZ!” Taako yelped and Kravitz laughed picking him back up and wrapping him up in his cloak. “You fucking ass” Taako muttered, “I’m drinking your cocoa.” Kravitz laughed at this as Taako pulled the cloak over his head. 

“I think I’ll survive” 

“Get me the fuck back inside asshole” Taako grumbled hiding underneath his boyfriend's cloak. He felt Kravitz slide back towards the house and relaxed a bit. 

“Mr. Kravitz sir! Wait!” Taako frowned suspiciously. He could hear Angus giggle. And then a muffled whispered conversation between Angus and Kravitz, and then Kravitz crouched down and start tugging on the cloak. Taako let out a grumble and tugged the cloak back. Kravitz let out a soft chuckle. 

“Taako. Love. I need this, you’re going inside.” Taako knew a lie when he heard one. The fact that Angus was giggling and Kravitz was shaking with laughter didn’t help their case. 

“Nah man Taakos good right here” Angus’s giggles stopped and he could *hear* the kids shoulders sag.

“Are you sure sir?” God dammit Taako, you fucking sap.

“What the hell do you fools want.” Taako ripped the cloak off of him and saw three things: 

  1. Angus and Kravitz’s ears perk up with excitement 
  2. Angus’s arms full of snow
  3. And Kravitz’s hot ass face lighting up with absolute delight when they dumped that arm full of snow down Taakos shirt. 



Taako let out a yelp and shoved himself away from Kravitz and over Angus, inside where he slammed the door behind him. 

 

Angus glanced over at Kravitz who had fallen backward when his boyfriend had leapt into the house. 

“Did I make him mad?” Angus whimpered and Kravitz opened his mouth to answer only to get a face full of snow as Taako came back outside. He was now wearing a pair of pants, and winter boots, his sweater still wet from the snow and his face flushed from the cold. He picked up another handful of snow with his bare hands and grinned.

“You fuckers are going down!” He cackled and Kravitz shoved Angus out of the way, taking the snowball for him. He fell to the ground dramatically and coughed at Angus.

“Run Angus!” He coughed back a giggle, “Avenge me!” Angus giggled at this before running away from Taako and Kravitz, casting a spell on the ground. The ice they had been skating on reformed until a sturdy fort spread around Angus.

“Hey!” Taako stopped in front of Kravitz. “Who the fuck taught you to cast shape water like that!?”

“Uncle Barry!” Angus giggled popping up from behind the wall to launch a snowball in Taako's direction. 

“Mother fucker!!” Taako yelped, ducking. Kravitz took this opportunity to kiss Taako and then roll over and scramble for Angus’s fort.

“TRAITOR!” Taako gasped offended “I’m calling Magnus!”

“No way sir, that’s cheating!” Angus protested popping up right in time to get a snowball to the face. 

“BULLSEYE!” Taako cackled. Kravitz sat on his knees furiously working on snowballs as Angus recovered from that blow. Once he finished he crouched beside Angus,    
“You ready?”   
“Let’s crush him, sir,” Angus replied casting levitate on the pile of snowballs that Kravitz had made. They floated upward and Kravitz grabbed them from midair and launched them at Taako.    
“Oh, you cheaters!”

* * *

Magnus was picked up from Ravens roost by Barry and Lup. Once they took the teleportation circle into the House they were immediately concerned by the significant lack of sound in the House.

“They said they were staying here right?” Lup asked closing the door to the teleportation room behind her.

“Kravitz and Angus were heading outside when I left” Magnus nodded. Lup paused and sniffed, 

“Taako made cocoa earlier-“ she paused and wrinkled her nose. “And someone else tried to cook afterwards” Magnus walked ahead into the kitchen. He stopped in front of the glass sliding door and let out a cackle. 

“Found them!” He waved Lup and Barry over before pointing outside. 

Outside curled up in a pile of snow Taako was laying on top of Kravitz, his hair soaked and covered with snow, Kravitz’s dreads were frozen in spots. They were both sleeping peacefully with a blanket spread over them. Angus lay with his back against them munching on a burnt, toasted sandwich. He glanced up noticing Lup and the others and waved smiling. 

“Not it.” Barry and Lup said at the same time turning to Magnus and staring at him. Magnus sighed and moved to wake up the sleeping couple. 

* * *

 

Taako sat in the shower, running the hot water over himself, shivering. He sneezed, and Kravitz laughed helping Taako with his hair. 

“Fuck you guys” he sniffled, trying his hardest to warm his body up. 

“You had the opportunity to get a jacket on, love.” 

“And you had the opportunity to not fucking drop a pile of snow on me!” Taako countered and Kravitz chuckled placing a gentle kiss on his boyfriend’s shoulder. Taako turned to kiss Kravitz, but only ended up sneezing and knocking his forehead against Kravitz’s chin. 

“GOD I FUCKING HATE WINTER!” He whined as Kravitz gently rubbed his shoulder. “Why do you like it so much, Kravitz? It’s cold and looks like a fucking newspaper with the lack of color.” 

“Well,” Kravitz paused thoughtfully. “I was employed by the Raven Queen during the winter,” he placed a kiss on Taakos forehead. Taako frowned as he processed the implications of that statement, “and I think my birthday is next week.” 

“November 29th” Taako muttered laying his head against Kravitz’s chest, “I asked Mama death.” 

“And I met you during the winter” Kravitz added and Taako flushed.

“Fucking sap.” He gently kissed Kravitz, the warm water from the shower trickling down their backs.

“TAAKO!” Magnus shouted from outside, “Come on dude, I smell like wet dog! I wanna shower too!” Taako groaned and Kravitz laughed turning the shower off.

“Come on love,” he handed Taako his robe and put on his own. Taako waddled over to Kravitz and wrapped his hands around Kravitz's neck as Kravitz picked him up. 

 

Kravitz had just set Taako down when Taakos head snapped up. “You died in winter and it’s still your favorite season!?” Kravitz took a moment to look over Taako before throwing a pair of underwear at Taako. 

“Yes.” He pulled on a pair of underwear and climbed into bed wrapping Taako up before pulling him close. 

“ _ Why? _ ” Taako frowned still unable to process it. 

“Well, I’m not huge on lakes, or water.”  _ Especially not now, after the hunger, _ Kravitz admitted. “But The Raven Queen gave me a second chance at life. She gave me a purpose, and I’m content with that.” He gently kissed Taako on the forehead. “If it helps, I’ve always loved winter activities. Ice skating, snowball fights, you name it. But I’ve always had to entertain myself. Now I have a family to enjoy that with. ” He held Taako close as he slowly drifted to sleep. “How could it not be my favorite?”


	2. Chapter 2

Kravitz frowned deeply at the mess he had in front of him. It wasn’t a major job; Angus had found a couple of local teenagers getting a little  _ too _ interested in necromancy. So Kravitz decided to get in there and spook them before they got a little too far. There were three of them, all standing around a cage in a ritual. Barry sat beside him and Kravitz sighed. 

“They’re actually pretty close!” He murmured impressed. Kravitz smacked him with the back of his hand and Barry chuckled sheepishly, “Not a good thing. Got it.” Kravitz summoned his scythe, his skin peeling off revealing his skeletal form. 

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you,” Kravitz growled standing behind the teenager holding a knife over the cage. The other two teenagers were already tripping backward right into Barry, who had recently discovered a new reaper ability. His skeletal form was eerily similar to his lich form. Which he used to fuck with necromancers quite often. 

“Hello, kids.” He whispered in a harsh intimidating voice. “You summoned me?” Kravitz felt his own nonexistent skin crawl at Barry’s nat 20 intimidation roll. The teenager in front of Kravitz dropped his knife letting out a loud screech of terror and sprinted out of the cave followed closely by his comrades. 

“You’re going to check on them tomorrow, right?” Barry asked pulling his cloak back revealing his chubby, very much alive, face. 

“I figured I’d send Lup to do it.” Kravitz shrugged, “She’s popular, and she seems to get a kick out of it.” Barry sputtered out a cough. 

“She’s uh. Not as popular as you would expect. But yeah, uh. I’ll make sure we go and solidify the message.” Kravitz glanced over at Barry frowning concerned.

“Don’t worry about it.” Barry waved his hands dismissively. “Let’s just get this cleaned up so a competent person doesn’t come here and-“ he was cut off by a loud meow. Their attention was brought to the cage where a silver kitten was shakily walking towards the wall mewling weakly. Kravitz blinked, shocked, his skin returning as he reached down to pick the small creature up.

“Well, that wouldn’t have summoned anything!” Barry snickered, “At the most, they would have made a mess! Right, Kravitz?” Barry glanced over at his boss, “Uh, Kravitz?” Kravitz wasn’t listening, he was too busy staring wide-eyed at the kitten trying to suck on his thumb. “Kravitz?” Barry chuckled, “What do you want to keep her?” Kravitz whipped his head around, his eyes wide in childlike wonder.

“We can keep her?” Barry fought to keep a straight face but eventually failed and cracked a grin. 

“Pfft yeah, sure bud. Just make sure Taakos cool with it.” Kravitz looked like a kid on Christmas and Barry chuckled, “Here let’s put her back until we get this-“ Kravitz held the kitten close looking absolutely dejected at the mere idea. Barry lost all self-control and just burst out laughing. “O-or you can just hold on to her.” He tried his best to calm himself down but looking up at Kravitz’s confused face just made him laugh more. There was a really long period while Kravitz just stared at Barry waiting patiently for the man to stop laughing. “Okay okay.” Barry took a deep breath. “I’m fine. Let’s get this cleaned up.” 

* * *

 

Taako was cooking dinner when Barry and Kravitz came home. Barry glanced over at Taako who sent a levitating plate his way. Barry watched Taako nervously flick his eyes to the plate but Lup squeezes his hand and Taako remains quiet. Barry smiled up at Taako and took a quick bite of the food- spaghetti and meatballs- and gave Taako a thumbs up. The relief on Taako's face was evident and he eagerly went back to cooking. 

“Hey, Taak. Your man found something for his birthday.” 

“His birthday isn’t till tomorrow and  _ I’m  _ supposed to pick out his gift.” Taako spun around handing the spoon to Lup, “What the fuck Kra-“ he stopped when Kravitz walked through the portal still holding the silver kitten. Taako wrinkles his nose and looked up at Kravitz who shifted awkwardly. Lup glanced over curiously and raised an eyebrow at the situation.

“Can I keep it?” He asked quietly and Lup keeled over cackling. Barry had to excuse himself but Taako could hear his brother-in-law cackling in the room over. Kravitz flushed embarrassed and Taako groaned, 

“Fine.” Lup was on the floor laughing at this point. “HEY, YOU’RE GONNA BURN THE SAUCE LULU GET UP!” Taako snapped determined not to show Kravitz how much he actually really wanted to hold the kitten. 

“Uncle Barry?” Angus sounded concerned at Barry’s cackling. “Aunt Luuuuup?” Angus called worriedly walking into the kitchen. “I think somethings wrong with uncle- oh my god sir is that a kitten!?” Angus ran over to Kravitz getting as close as he could without touching it. 

“Taako said we could keep it.” Kravitz sounded just as excited as Angus was. 

“What are we naming her?” Angus inquired gently petting the kitten who immediately started mewling. Kravitz blanked and Lup broke down into another fit of giggles. Taako groaned

“Name the little shit Persephone.” Kravitz glanced up at Taako shocked

“After the Greek goddess of the underworld?” Angus frowned confused

“She’s obviously got some Blessing of the underworld if she’s still alive right?” Taako glanced back at them.  Lup slowly recovered from her fit and started dishing out more food. 

“Persephone…” Kravitz murmured, “it’s perfect Love.”

“Pshh yeah! I came up with it!” Taako waved his hand dismissively but he looked proud. Just then Magnus came walking in fully ready for dinner, he glanced back in the hallway concerned.

“Hey, Lup I think your boy is broken- holy shit is that a cat!?!?” 


End file.
